For example, an infusion volume control apparatus is disclosed in Patent Document 1 as a dosing mechanism for dosing a patient with liquid medicine (medicinal solution) filled in a medicine vessel. The apparatus has a pump (micro-pump) for feeding the solution based on expansion and shrinkage of a pump chamber.
In a solution feeding system in which the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been installed, a backward flow can be prevented due to the configuration of the pump even if a tube connected to the discharge side of the pump is closed. As a result, the pump may be driven continuously until a large amount of the medicinal solution stays in a section between the pump and the closed site.
However, even when the tube is closed, no countermeasure is taken on the apparatus side (although Patent Document 1 describes a control unit for detecting occurrence of an abnormal event, there is no suggestion about an event where the tube is closed). Therefore, when a medical worker such as a nurse releases the closed state, the patient may be dosed in a rush with the large amount of the medicinal solution which has stayed in the tube.